


What I've done

by Chiaki_Hamano



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Character Death, Dark Theme, Dipper betrayed Mabel and Grunkle Stan, Family, Gen, Gravity Feels, I hope it hits you in the feels, Pretty sad, Regret, Sad, au-ish, have fun reading, lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper deeply regrets what happened. But he could never undo what he did...</p><p>Inspire by What I've done - Linkin Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I've done

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say about this. It's a sad fic. Enjoy and please leave a comment.
> 
> Chiaki,

Dipper knelt down in front of Grunkle Stan's grave, a lifeless look on his face. He traced the name craved on the stone surface and felt himself tear up. "G-G-Grunkle S-Stan... I'm sorry..." Dipper cried, collapsing on his knees. He held back a choked sob, glancing at his hands. He could still see the blood covering his hands. He could still smell the unpleasant smell of burnt clothes. And most of all, he could still remember vividly Grunkle Stan's shocked look as his hand went through the man's chest, the man standing in front of his equally shaken up twin sister. "I'm sorry... What have... What have I done...?" He cried, teardrops fell on the green grass. When he joined Bill, he hadn't anticipated this. He didn't want this to happen... All he wanted to do is to prove that Mabel and Grunkle Stan were wrong for not trusting him...

  
"I'm leaving you..." Dipper said quietly, his voice cracked. 'Excuse me?' Bill asked, his voice echoed in his mind. "Y-You heard me the first time... I'm leaving you... I'm done." Dipper said, wiping his eyes. It had taken him way too long to realize Bill's true nature. Dipper had committed too many sins. He didn't want to do anything for Bill anymore.

  
'And you think... By leaving me... You are going to be welcomed back by them? You killed Stanford, kid. You are never going back.' Bill hissed. Dipper growled.  
"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if they accept me back or not. I'm leaving you for real. I don't want your power anymore. I am sick of this. I am sick of hurting the people that I care for. I'm sick of abusing my morals. I'm sick of being everything that I'm against. I'm sick of being _you_! The deal is off, Cipher. I'm not going to be your meatsack anymore. Find someone else." Dipper said and as soon as he said those words, he could feel his body weaken and he had to use the tombstone for support, pushing himself up slowly.

  
'Mark my words, Pine Tree. You are going to come crawling back to me, begging for my mercy. And I will bind you to me forever. You will forever regret the day that you uttered these words to me.' Bill growled but didn't do much. He wanted to prove to Dipper that he was not going to be welcomed home with opened arms. Dipper, when he was possessed by Bill, had committed way too many sins against the Pines. There was simply no way that they would accept him back.

  
Dipper said nothing as he stood up on his wobbling legs and made his way back to the shack. He didn't know how people would react to his present... Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if they chased them away... But Dipper had enough... He had enough with the demons haunting him in his dreams, of the sins he did, of the fire he started, of the people he killed... His legs dragged him back to the shack and at the sight of it, broken since the last fight, Dipper's heart broke.

  
"What have I done?" Dipper whispered, his head jerked up when he heard a small gasp. "W-Wendy... I'm sorry..." Dipper began immediately when he saw the red-head but she was having none of it. Wendy pointed her axe toward Dipper. "Mabel, Soos, anyone there! Come out fast! Bill is launching an attack!" Wendy said and Dipper raised his arms. "N-No! It's just me. It's me, Wendy. I'm Dipper!" The boy said and Wendy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "After the 10th time, you still use the same trick? I'm not going to believe you again, Bill. Dipper is dead." Wendy said coldly. "What do you want this time? Wasn't Stan's death enough of a blow to us? Did you come here to taunt us? You are cruel! Go AWAY!" Wendy cried. Dipper's eyes clouded with unsheded tears as he fell on his knees.

  
"W-Wendy... It's me... Please forgive me... I'm sorry..." Dipper begged, his hands gripped at the grass beneath him, his small shoulders trembled.

  
_In this farewell_  
_There's no blood, there's no alibi_  
_'Cause I've drawn regret  
_ _From the truth of a thousand lies_

_  
_ "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I was wrong. I was wrong I'm sorry. I have no excuse... Please... _Please_ accept me back..." Dipper uttered, his voice sounded defeated. How could anyone forgive him...? How could he dare get his hope up...?

  
"What's going on here?" Mabel came out, grappling hook at her side and she was holding onto one of her Grunkle's gun. The war had forced her to use violence... But it didn't destroy her kind heart. Mabel stared at the scene in front of her, the gun dropped on the ground with a soft  _thud_.

  
"D-Dipper...?" Mabel whispered, taking a step forward. Soos placed a hand in front of her protectively. "Dude, back off. he could just be tricking us like Bill did." Soos said, the metal sword at his side as well. He was more of a nerd type kind of guy. Hence Stan had handed him a sword that was supposed to be pretty expensive from the bunker. Soos named it... The Excalibur. "Back off! I think I would recognize my brother if I saw him, Soos." Mabel said, trying to reach for her brother. Wendy stopped her this time. "I'm sorry, Mabel. I know that you want to believe this is him... But he has gone too far... There's nothing left of him now... He's not Dipper anymore. You can't come near him. He would harm you." The girl warned.

  
"It's me... It's really me, Wendy... Soos... Mabel... you've got to trust me..." Dipper whispered, making everyone pay attention to him again. "Please forgive me... I was wrong to make a deal with Bill. I was wrong for letting my pride get ahead of me. I was wrong for... for putting myself above our family bond. I was wrong to keep doing it even though my heart says no... I was wrong... Please forgive me... I know what I did was wrong... I'm sorry..." Dipper said, tears trickled down his cheeks. He wanted to sob and pull Mabel into a hug, pretending this was one big nightmare... But it wasn't. It wasn't at all. Dipper wiped his tears away.

  
_So let mercy come and wash away_  
_What I've done, I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become  
_ _Erase myself and let go of what I've done_

_  
_ "I..." A hiccup escaped. "I... I didn't... I know I don't... deserve forgiveness..." Dipper said softly. "But... It's not the only reason... that I came here..." Dipper whispered. "I broke my deal with Bill... He's without a... body now. He will want me back... He has used my body for too long... If you guys... If you guys chain me up... And... Keep me far away... He won't have a body to use... He will be weak..." Dipper said. He held up his wrists. "Dipper Pines surrenders. Please take me away." He said, his voice was a bit firmer.

  
_Put to rest what you thought_  
_Of me while I clean this slate  
_ _With the hands of uncertainty_

_  
_ Wendy cautiously grasped a pair of handcuffs and chained up Dipper's hands. "Stand up." She said, keeping a safe distance from him. Dipper looked at Mabel and gave him a tight, sad smile. "Mabel... Look into my eyes... Do you think I'm a bad guy...?" He whispered, watching the girl finally push Soos away to run toward him, pulling him into a hug. "D-Dip-Dipper... I know this day would come! I know this would come true. You aren't bad... You are just my silly brother... I know you would realize your mistakes..." Mabel sobbed, making Dipper tear up as well.

  
"Mabel...How could you be so forgiving? How could you still hug a killer? I killed Grunkle Stan... I don't... I really don't deserve.... Your forgiveness... Or... Or any other people's forgiveness..." Dipper whispered and Mabel pulled away, shaking her head. "It wasn't... It wasn't you though. It wasn't you who... who did... who..." The words got caught in her throat. "It was Bill... He was using you... You didn't do it..." She said. "Mabel... M-M-Mabel... I'm sorry..." The dam broke and as if a spell got lifted, tears sprung up and fell freely from Dipper's eyes.

  
"I'm sorry. I was a fool. I was wrong. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, M-Mabel. I'm sorry. I'm sorry... I can never... repay for my mistakes... I was foolish... I'm sorry... Please forgive me... I'm so alone... I'm scared and guilt is killing me..." Dipper choked. His heart felt tired. He was tired mentally and physically. There was not a single night that he could sleep without nightmares. There was not a single time that he could close his eyes without thinking of the faces, of their cries, of... Dipper shuddered, using the back of his hand to wipe his tears away.

  
"D-Dipper... I... I forgive you."

  
Mabel said.

  
_So let mercy come and wash away_  
  


"But I..." Dipper began.

  
_What I've done, I'll face myself_ _To cross out what I've become_ _Erase myself, and let go of what I've done_

_  
_ "You are forgiven, Dipper... For everything you have done..." Mabel whispered.

  
_For what I've done, I start again_  
_And whatever pain may come  
_ _Today this ends, I'm forgiving_

_  
_ "Mabel... I..." Dipper didn't know what to say. Whatever practiced speeches he had were all gone... He hadn't expected this. In fact, he didn't expect any forgiveness at all... Mabel smiled sadly at the shocked look on Dipper's face and she gently reached out to wipe the lingering tears away. "I want to end this circle of... hatred. I forgive you, Dipper. Lighten up the burden on your heart... I accept you... back to the family." Mabel whispered and took a hold of Dipper's hand. "Let's go back inside... I made some Mabel Juice for everyone." Mabel smiled brightly, the corners of her eyes were still a bit wet with tears.

  
Despite everything he was feeling and one hundred more things he wanted to say, Dipper cracked a smile. "Yeah, okay. You won't believe me, I met a sphinx. She was so awesome." He said, wanting things to be back to normal again... It never would, with their Grunkle gone... But Dipper would try his best to make it up for everything...

  
"Oh really?! Tell me more about it! Is it like a big cat?!" Mabel babbled on and on, waiting for Wendy and Soos to join them before she closed the door. 

Everyone was home at last... Save for one person.

  
The ghost of Stanford smiled. Mabel was truly a good kid. He hadn't been wrong to place his trust in her. And he didn't regret dying. His death was Dipper's redemption. 'Welcome home, kid. Thank you, Mabel.' Stan whispered and slowly faded away.

  
Mabel looked up. "What's wrong, Mabel?" Wendy asked.

  
The girl looked around. "No, nothing. I must have heard things." She said and continued to make Dipper some food, humming a cheerful tune.

  
_What I've done, I'll face myself_  
_To cross out what I've become, erase myself_  
_And let go of what I've done_  
__  
What I've done  
_Forgiving what I've done_


End file.
